Darkness Arising
by WildzIsAwesome
Summary: DarkClan is a clan of rogues, which captures cats and uses them as sex slaves. This fanfic contains rape and lemons, all that good stuff. OCs.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first fanfic on this account. This will have sex and rape, though not in the preface. It is inspired by several fanfictions. Please tell me if you like it! If you do, I will continue it. I have already started the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Preface**

Claw looked around as he sat in the DarkClan camp, next to his sister Aqua. The camp was similar to those of the other clans, the real clans. There were different dens, there was a fresh-kill pile, there were warriors and apprentices. But their clan of rogues were so different from the four clans: LoveClan, SparkleClan, StoneClan, and MeadowClan. You see, the cats in this clan were ambitious and lustful. They were all rogues, some former clan cats, some had always been rogues. His father, Darkfang, was the leader of the clan.

Darkfang had been a member of LoveClan. Darkfang was a handsome black tabby tom with blood red eyes. When he was an apprentice, he fell in love with Tanglepaw, who was training to be a medicine cat. They were secretly mates, and when they were about 12 moons, they mated. After his first time having sex, the young tom had known he needed to have it again. But the newly named Tanglefrost refused, as she had ended up pregnant. Darkfang had lost interest in her, and instead started fucking his friend Crystalwing. Him, Crystalwing, and Beaverfoot (his other friend) were plotting to take over LoveClan. They would make it so cats could have sex whenever they wanted, and they would take prisoners from other clans to be sex slaves. He tried killing the leader, but the warriors protected their leader, and Darkfang and his friends were exiled.

Moons later, Darkfang snuck back into LoveClan camp. He knew Tanglefrost had given their kits, Mousekit and Bramblekit, to her friend Redpool to nurse. He tried convincing Mousekit to come with him, but the little she-kit wouldn't. Then he went to the medicine cat den, and he attacked and raped Tanglefrost, then he left. He meet Frostleaf, a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. They fell in love and became mates. Unlike Tanglefrost, she enjoyed sex very much, and she was very happy when she got pregnant, but that happened later. You see, they found Beaverfoot and Crystalwing, who were now mates. The four decided to get more cats and make a rogue clan. They recruited Firestorm from LoveClan, who changed his name to Flash, as well as more cats, and DarkClan was born.

In DarkClan, sex is a normal thing. Cats have sex whenever they want. The she-cats of the clan weren't forced to have sex, but they rarely said no to it. The sex slaves, however, could be raped by any cat whenever they felt the need to have sex. The apprentices in the clan were trained to be great fighters, so that one day they could take over all four clans. When an apprentice reached their 12th moon, they needed to fuck some cat or get fucked in order to be recognized as a warrior. Claw and his siblings would reach their 12th moon in a few days, which made him very excited.

Frostleaf only had one little of kits, and the litter consisted of Claw, a brown tabby tom with Darkfang's blood red eyes, Aqua, a black she-cat with aqua eyes, Shadow, a pure black tom with amber eyes, and Otter, a white she-cat with purple eyes. Claw was the kit who would someday be the leader of DarkClan. The fact that he was chosen caused a rivalry between him and Shadow. As kits they had been close, but as they got older they stopped getting along.

Beaverfoot and Crystalwing also had kits, Tiger and Sparkle, but Sparkle had died as a kit. Tiger was the same age as Claw, and the two were close. Tiger was Claw's loyal friend, just like Beaverfoot was Darkfang's loyal friend.

Now, in a few days, they would be true warriors of DarkClan. He knew that Beaverfoot and Flash were going to find some new cats to bring here, just for Claw and the others. Claw was eager to have sex for the first time. The cats in his clan all told him that it was very wonderful. And he believed them. He hoped that someday the clan would be big enough to take over the four clans, so that more cats would be forced to follow their way of life.

Yes, he was definitely ready.

**A/N: Okay, the preface was very short. Please tell me what you think. The first chapter WILL contain rape. Also, I need people to create cats! I need you to create some DarkClan cats, and a few slaves, and most importantly, an apprentice in any of the four clans. The four clans are LoveClan (ThunderClan), SparkleClan (RiverClan), StoneClan (ShadowClan), and MeadowClan (WindClan). The apprentice will be captured in the first chapter to be used in the, uh, "warrior ceremony" for Tiger, as I already have cats for Shadow and Claw. **

**Here is the little form to use:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Clan:**

**Description and Personality:**

**Alright, thanks for reading! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there everyone! Here is chapter 1. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and submitted characters. I WILL use all your characters at some point in the fanfic. Also, I really need some people to make DarkClan warriors. :D**

**Also, I forgot to say this before, but I do NOT own these clans. Someone else made them up, we just did a bunch of plots with them, and this fanfiction is very loosely based on the RP site these clans were on. The person who made them is Mousefire218. I also don't own Darkfang, Frostleaf, Claw, Shadow, Otter, Crystalwing, Beaverfoot, Flash, Tanglefrost, Mousestar, Tiger, Swiftpaw or Leafpaw. I do own Rosepaw, Rainpaw, Nightpaw, Falconpaw, Tawnypaw, Barkfrost, Cinder, and other cats I am forgetting. Also, Skypaw and Emberpaw were created by two of the reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. ):**

**Chapter 1**

Rosepaw is 10 moons old. In a few moons she would be a warrior, but as for now she was still rather young. After all, she'd only been training for 4 moons. Even so, she was quite strong and fast. She was definitely not a kit anymore. Her fluffy kit fur had turned into a sleek black pelt, her light blue eyes were dark blue now, and she had developed a slender body. She was definitely a beautiful she-cat. She would only grow more beautiful as she got older. She would closely resemble her mother, Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf was a beautiful black she-cat, like Rosepaw, but with striking green eyes.

Rosepaw's father was Barkfrost, deputy of MeadowClan. He was a stronger tabby tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes, a lighter shade than her's. Her sister Leafpaw inherited her brown tabby pelt from him, but she had her mother's green eyes and body shape. The two she-cats had fought a lot as kits, but were now much closer. Their ambition to rise to the top, to be the most powerful cats, had brought them together.

They had two brothers. Tawnypaw was a calico tom, with a brown and black pelt. He had light blue eyes like their father. He was a nice cat, though easily swayed. Swiftpaw was a black and white tom with green eyes. He was a clever cat, more so than Tawnypaw. The two toms were both very loyal, though.

Rosepaw's cousins were Nightpaw, Falconpaw, and Rainpaw. Their mother was her aunt Cherrysong, medicine cat of MeadowClan. Their father was Darkclaw, medicine cat of their rival clan, StoneClan. Nightpaw was the most annoying, looking identical to his father with his black pelt and amber eyes, he was always speaking his mind and getting into trouble. Falconpaw was the completely opposite. The light brown tabby tom was more lean, while Nightpaw was muscular. Falconpaw stayed quiet a lot more, though he would state his opinion on things. Their sister, Rainpaw, was a silver she-cat with green eyes. She was shy and sweet, and she and Swiftpaw had strong feelings for each other.

Falconpaw fancied Leafpaw, but she showed no interested in him. Leafpaw was more worried about becoming a great warrior. Why bother with love? Rosepaw approved of her sister's attitude. Tom cats weren't important.

Rosepaw was currently hunting with Falconpaw and Rainpaw. Since they were 10 moons old, their mentors agreed to let them hunt without warriors with them. She watched as Falconpaw caught a rabbit, and Rainpaw congratulated him. She turned her attention away from the two siblings, instead focusing on a scent. She scented an intruder in the territory! She let out a growl as she saw a gray furred she-cat that looked to be about her age, maybe a moon or so younger, stalking a mouse on _her_ clan's territory. Rainpaw and Falconpaw heard Rosepaw growled, and they turned their attention to the loner in their territory. Rosepaw got closer and then leapt on the loner, digging her claws into the she-cat's flesh.

"What do you think you're doing in MeadowClan territory?" Rosepaw snarled. The gray cat let out a cry of pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your territory! Please, let me go!" the cat wailed. Rosepaw ignored her cries and continued attacking the poor cat, enjoying the feeling of her claws tearing into the soft fur of the cat.

"Rosepaw, just let her go!" Rainpaw begged, looking horrified. Rosepaw turned to Rainpaw, frowning. The cat used that time to escape. Rosepaw growled and started chasing after her. Rainpaw and Falconpaw looked at each other, then followed their clan-mate.

Rosepaw was quickly gaining on the she-cat. After all, MeadowClan cats were the fastest cats. She was so focused on catching the loner that she didn't notice the two new scents until Falconpaw yowled a warning to her. Just as she tackled the loner, two tom cats came out of nowhere, one of them attacking her. Even though she was 10 moons old, and strong for her age, she was no match for this ginger tom who was way bigger and older than her. She fought fiercely, but he still won the battle, giving her so many wounds that she wouldn't be able to escape. Meanwhile his companion, a brown furred tom, attacked Falconpaw and Rainpaw. He easily subdued Rainpaw, and managed to beat Falconpaw with the help of the ginger tom. The loner was in no shape to escape, either.

"Come on Beaverfoot, let's take them back to DarkClan," the ginger tom meowed to the brown tom. The two toms herded their prisoners away from MeadowClan territory. Rosepaw felt furious, and also wary. Where were they being taken? Somewhere called DarkClan, apparently. But she'd never heard of DarkClan! What was going on?

"Where are you taking us?" Rosepaw hissed, her dark blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Does it matter? You're now a prisoner, you stupid apprentice. Just keep your mouth shut," Flash growled at her, slashing her ear. Rosepaw gritted her teeth to keep from hissing in pain.

She turned to her two cousins. Falconpaw looked unhappy and wary, like her. He seemed to be trying to find a way to escape. But he didn't look hopeful. If her clever cousin couldn't think of anything, then they probably wouldn't be able to escape. Rainpaw, meanwhile, looked nervous. The sweet gray she-cat was very kind like her mother, the medicine cat Cherrysong. She was loyal to her clan, but she didn't like conflict. The loner looked absolutely terrified. Rosepaw didn't care, though. Serves her right.

That's when Rosepaw remembered something. Her first day out as an apprentice, she was captured along with Swiftpaw, and taken to a strange place with rogue cats everywhere. She thought these two rogues seemed familiar... had she been to DarkClan before? She and her brother had escaped, just by pure luck. By now there were probably more cats in the clan, so escaping would be impossible. What was going to happen to her?

She could smell more scents, so she knew that they were close. A couple minutes later, they were at the DarkClan camp. There were big, strong rogues prowling around. She thought she could smell the scent of scared she-cats. Yes, there was a den where there seemed to be several she-cats. They were definitely nervous, but there was another strange scent on them. Rosepaw didn't have time to ponder it though, because a huge dark tabby tom with blood red eyes was walking towards them. The red eyes triggered her memory, of a dark brown tom with the same red eyes, fighting her when she was barely out of the nursery...

"Beaverfoot, Flash, well done. Frostleaf and Crystalwing haven't come back from StoneClan yet, but I have a feeling we'll have more than enough cats," the tom purred. Then he fixed his gaze on her and the others. "Well, what are your names?"

"Why should I tell you?" Rosepaw spat. The tom narrowed his scarlet eyes, before knocking her to the ground, using just one paw. He was stronger than she'd expected.

"Show some respect! I'm Darkfang, I was exiled from LoveClan way before you were even born. I'm the leader of this clan," the tom snarled at her.

Rosepaw glared at him, but she knew arguing would be pointless. So she answered his question. "Rosepaw."

"Good, Rosepaw. How old are you?" Darkfang asked her.

"10 moons.." she replied. Why did he want to know?

He turned to her cousins. Rainpaw was pressed against her brother, her pretty blue eyes wide with fear. "Well? What about you two?"

"I'm Falconpaw, this is my sister Rainpaw, we are 10 moons as well," Falconpaw replied. Darkfang nodded. Then he looked at the loner.

"M-my name is Cinder, I'm not from any clans," the loner replied.

"Hmm, very well then. Let me explain everything to you. In DarkClan, sex is just a normal thing. Cats fuck whenever and wherever they want. The she-cat warriors of this clan aren't forced to have sex, but they still do it anyways because it's so fun. We also keep she-cats from other clans as sex slaves for us," Darkfang explained. "The apprentices don't have any one mentor, they are taught skills from all the warriors. They are taught normal things, like fighting and hunting, but we also teach them all about sex. When they are 12 moons, they become a warriors by either fucking or getting fucked."

"What the hell?" Rosepaw muttered. This was one messed up clan, that was for sure. "So what do we have to do with all of that?"

"Well, you see, my kits and Beaverfoot's son have all reached their 12th moon. You are going to be used in their ceremony," Darkfang replied, laughing. Rosepaw growled as the words sank in. Some cat was going to take her virginity? Rainpaw whimpered. Falconpaw stood protectively in front of her.

Then some cats that were a bit bigger than them came out. A pure black tom with amber eyes, a brown tom with green eyes... and a brown tabby tom with blood red eyes. The cat Rosepaw had fought before. The cat who almost stopped her and Swiftpaw from escaping here all those moons ago.

"These are my sons, Claw and Shadow, and Beaverfoot's son Tiger. My daughters will get their virginity taken by experienced and trust warriors of this clan," Darkfang explained. Just then, two she-cats, one with white fur and blue eyes, and one with silver fur and green eyes, came in the camp with two wounded, younger cats. The two cats were even younger than Rosepaw!

"Ah, Frostleaf, Crystalwing, you're back," Darkfang purred, licking the white cat's ear. "You brought two StoneClan apprentices? Hmm, what are your names?"

"I'm Emberpaw, why do you care?" meowed a pretty dark ginger she-cat with white paws. Defiance blazed in her emerald colored eyes.

"I'm Skypaw," the other she-cat replied in a calmer manner. She was also pretty, with black fur, blue eyes, and a white mark on her chest.

"How old are you two?" Darkfang asked them.

"We're both 8 moons," Skypaw replied. "So, what are we doing here?"

Darkfang once again explained what he had already explained to Rosepaw and the others. After he was done, Emberpaw looked angry, while Skypaw just looked really interested.

"Oh, well, I've already had sex," Skypaw replied.

"Hmm, well we need virgins for the ceremony. But since you're so pretty, you'll be kept as a slave," Darkfang decided. Skypaw looked a bit unsure, but not upset. Darkfang turned to the three toms. "Alright, take your picks."

Shadow looked at the she-cats, then he chose Rainpaw. The light gray she-cat looked very nervous as he led her somewhere else. Tiger chose Emberpaw, and she glared at him as he led her away. Then Claw looked at the remaining cats, who were just Rosepaw and Cinder, and his gaze settled on Rosepaw.

"I'll have you," he said. "Come on, slut." Rosepaw growled at him but still obeyed him, after all, she didn't have a choice. The tom led her out of the camp and into a secluded area. "Get on your back."

When Rosepaw didn't obey, he struck her down. She landed on her back with a loud thud, but he didn't stop there. He raked his claws through her soft belly fur, cutting through her flesh. Rosepaw couldn't stop a cry of pain from coming out. His red eyes glowed as he smirked at her, obviously enjoying her pain.

"If you don't obey me, I will hurt you. Understand?" Claw demanded. Rosepaw nodded. "You will address me as Master, and when I ask you something, I expect you to respond with 'Yes, Master'."

Rosepaw hissed. "There's no way I'm calling _you_ master!" Claw glared at her before scratching her face viciously. She already had wounds there, so that hurt even worse. So she muttered, "Yes Master Claw."

"Good, very good," Claw looked satisfied. Then his gaze left her face and instead traveled downwards. Rosepaw felt her face grow hot as she realized that he was inspecting her pussy. He bent his head down and Rosepaw shivered as she felt his hot breath hitting her core. He licked her clit, and Rosepaw gasped at the feeling. She had never been touched down there before, but it felt kind of nice.

No! She was determined to hate every moment of this. But it made it hard to hate it when Claw continued licking her. She couldn't help but let out a moan. Claw smirked when she did. Then without warning, his tongue entered her. Rosepaw cried out and Claw began pumping his tongue in and out of her. She felt a strange feeling in her, and she realized she was about to climax. But right when she was going to, Claw pulled his tongue out. Rosepaw let out a growl of frustration. Then Claw stuck part of his paw in her, unsheathing his claws and dragging them against the walls of her now wet vagina. Rosepaw cried out in pain, squirming on the ground.

Claw pulled his paw out of her, then he ordered, "Get up, then get in the mating position." Rosepaw got up, but then she realized she didn't know what the mating position was. Claw let out a sigh of exasperation. "Just get in the hunter's crouch position."

Rosepaw did as he told, feeling nervous, and she never got nervous. She looked behind her, and she gasped as she saw Claw's huge dick. Claw climbed onto her, biting into her scruff. Then he slammed into her tight virgin pussy, causing her to scream out in pain. The brown tabby tom began pumping in and out of her, not giving her a chance to adjust to his large size. The spines on his cock tore into her walls, and scratched the claw marks he had left earlier. The whole thing was just very painful. How did cats find this enjoyable?

But then after a while, the pain ebbed away, and it was replaced by pleasure. Rosepaw thrust her behind into the air, trying to get Claw's cock further inside of her. She was still crying out, but now because of the please.

"Harder! Faster! Fuck me, Claw!" Rosepaw screamed out. Claw thrust even faster into the beautiful black she-cat. His cock was deeper inside of her than Rosepaw thought was possible. She felt the pleasure building up, and then she hit her climax, at the same time that Claw released his seed into her. She let out a loud scream when her climax hit her. It was so wonderful, she had never felt anything like this before!

All to quickly, it was over, and Claw pulled himself out of her, the barbs on his dick tearing her walls as he pulled out. But Rosepaw couldn't bring herself to care. The she-cat collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. That had been incredible. Claw lay down next to her. Rosepaw couldn't bring herself to snap at him. She just laid there, amazed at what had just happened.

Rosepaw, apprentice of MeadowClan, daughter of the deputy Barkfrost, had just lost her virginity, and she had loved it.

**A/N: Wow, that was longer than I expected. I hope it was good, that was my first time writing a lemon! Next chapter, I will write the other "warrior ceremonies". Anyways, like I said, I really need DarkClan warriors. Some more slaves would be nice. And you can make a few DarkClan apprentices. ^.^ **

**Also, I really need a beta!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D There are more lemons in this chapter. ^.^ **

**I still need more DarkClan warriors. I already have plenty of slaves, lol. So please make some warriors! Also, I really need a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Dx**

**Chapter 2**

Rainpaw's life had never been normal, so she shouldn't be so shocked that this was happening to her. After all, her parents are both medicine cats! Her mother, Cherrysong, is the medicine cat of MeadowClan. Her mother is a beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Her father, Darkclaw, is the StoneClan medicine cat. He's a handsome black furred tom with bright yellow eyes. Her brother, Nightpaw, is an exact copy of him. Her other brother, Falconpaw, doesn't have either of their parents' pelts. He's a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Rainpaw is a light gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Her fur sometimes looked silver, though.

Though Rainpaw didn't have her mother's beautiful ginger fur, she did have Cherrysong's slender and lithe body shape. She didn't really resemble her father at all. Nightpaw was the only cat who really looked like Darkclaw. Nightpaw looked more StoneClan than MeadowClan! Falconpaw was strong like Darkclaw, but lacked the noticeably large muscles. Nightpaw was definitely stronger than his brother, but not as agile.

Rainpaw had been told many times before by Hollyleaf and Barkfrost, the cats who raised her, that she's a lot like her mom had been at her age: shy, quiet, kind, sweet, caring. Cherrysong was still kind, sweet and caring, but a lot more outgoing. Rainpaw hoped that she would be more outgoing when she becomes a warrior. But now she doesn't know if she's ever going to become a warrior. Now she's a prisoner of DarkClan, and she's about to get raped.

_It's all Rosepaw's fault! She should've let that loner cat go_. Rosepaw was just too vicious sometimes. Rainpaw couldn't help but wonder if Rosepaw would've killed Cinder, had she had the chance. It made Rainpaw shudder to just think about it. She wondered how dangerous her cousin was. Warriors don't kill, the code says so, yet Rosepaw didn't seem to care. Due to Rosepaw's recklessness, they were all captured. But Rainpaw couldn't find it in her to be mad at her cousin. She couldn't blame Rosepaw, after all, Rainpaw didn't have to follow Rosepaw. As soon as Rainpaw had scented the rogues, she could have run. But she knew she couldn't leave her cousin, she would've never been able to forgive herself if she had done that.

So there was nothing that Rainpaw could do. The gray tabby followed Shadow, trying to keep as calm as possible. But it was hard to stay calm when she knew that she was going to lose her virginity. And to a cat that wasn't Swiftpaw. She sighed as she thought of Swiftpaw. He was so kind to her and so protective of her. He was always there for her. She wished that the handsome black and white tom was there right now, protecting her. She was sure that she loved Swiftpaw. They were young, but they had liked each other since they were 6 moons old. Rainpaw didn't want to have sex with any cat but Swiftpaw. And now that was being taken away from her.

Suddenly Shadow stopped walking and turned towards her. Rainpaw quickly stopped walking and looked at the large tom nervously. Shadow obviously saw the fear in her eyes, because he smirked at her.

"Crouch down," Shadow ordered her. Rainpaw did as he said, her nervousness increasing. "Lift your tail up." Rainpaw did as he said, lifting her stripped tail into the air. She looked down at her paws, wondering what he was going to do to her next.

Shadow inspected her pussy. He started licking her. The silver cat let out a yelp as he did so. Rainpaw wasn't sure how to feel. It felt odd, but... nice. Still, she didn't want this to be happening. Shadow pushed his tongue into her entrance. Rainpaw moaned as she felt his rough tongue pushing in and out of her. After a few minutes, she climaxed. The feeling was just so incredible! Shadow licked up her juices, grinning.

Then, without warning, the tom mounted her, grasping her scruff with his teeth. Rainpaw felt nervous once again. Then Shadow pushed himself into her tight pussy. Rainpaw was a rather small she-cat, and Shadow was a big tom, so it hurt a lot. The gray cat cried out in pain. The black furred tom began pumping in and out of her, tearing at her walls. Rainpaw kept crying out, wishing the pain would end. Shadow on the other hand was enjoying himself. The she-cat was just so tight! After a few minutes, though, Rainpaw was no longer yowling in pain, instead she was yowling in pleasure.

"Please, fuck me harder!" Rainpaw begged, shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. But she couldn't bring herself to care. This was just too incredible. Rainpaw began thrusting her behind, trying to get Shadow's dick deeper inside of her. Shadow thrust in and out of her even faster, and every time he thrust back in, he was hitting her g-spot. He thrust one more time, and that's when her climax came. Rainpaw screamed out Shadow's name as she climaxed, causing Shadow to reach his as well. He came inside of her and then pulled himself out.

Rainpaw fell onto the ground, feeling exhausted, yet satisfied. Why had she been afraid earlier? There was nothing to be afraid of. Fucking was so much fun. Rainpaw decided she wanted to do it again. Maybe being a slave wouldn't be so bad, after all.

_Sorry, Swiftpaw._

xxxlinebreakxxxx  
"Come with me," Tiger ordered Emberpaw, before padding away quickly. Emberpaw sighed, bounding after him. She knew that ignoring his orders would only bring her pain. She didn't like being bossed around, but she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Emberpaw wished that she was back home in StoneClan. She wondered if they had realized that she and her clanmate, Skypaw, were missing by now. Probably. After all, Emberpaw had been collecting herbs for her sister, Snowpaw. Snowpaw and Darkclaw were busy treating two very sick cats, so neither of them had had a chance to pick new herbs. So Emberpaw had asked Skypaw for help, and the two went off to get herbs for the medicine cats. They hadn't noticed how far they had strayed from the camp until it was too late.

Emberpaw is an apprentice of StoneClan. Her older sister, Snowpaw, is the medicine cat apprentice. Though they are sisters, they are from different litters, and they have different personalities and appearances. Emberpaw is a lovely dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws. Her eyes are a beautiful emerald green. Her sister has snow white fur, with ginger streaks in it. She has blue-green eyes. While Emberpaw is very outgoing and stubborn, always voicing her opinion, and often getting into trouble; Snowpaw is the opposite: she is kind, caring, and loving, stating her opinion when needed, but never getting into trouble. Though they are very different, the two sisters are close.

The ginger she-cat followed the huge brown rogue, feeling angry, upset, and a bit nervous. What cat wouldn't be nervous if this was happening to them? Well, Skypaw, obviously. Emberpaw didn't understand why her clanmate had sex so much. They were only 8 moons old! Sex should be for grown cats, not for cats who had only been training for two moons! But Emberpaw knew she shouldn't judge her clanmate.

"Hey, we're here," Tiger said, snapping Emberpaw out of her thoughts. Emberpaw glared at the brown tom. "Hey, don't look so angry at me. This is just the way my clan is. I do kinda feel bad for you, but this is what has to happen, and I'm definitely looking forward to it. I'll try not to hurt you, okay?"

Emberpaw sighed. She supposed she should be happy that the cat who had picked her wasn't a total jerk like the others. But she was still angry that he was going to do this to her. If he _truly_ felt bad for her, he wouldn't take her virginity!

"Alright, you need to crouch down. Trust me, you'll like this," Tiger told her. Emberpaw rolled her eyes and did as he said, though she doubted that his words were true. She lifted her tail in the air, allowing him to look at her, though she felt uncomfortable. Tiger ran his tongue roughly along her pussy, causing the ginger cat to gasp. He kept licking her, getting close to her entrance, but not pushing his tongue in. Emberpaw couldn't help but like it, though she managed not to make any noise.

But once he began thrusting his tongue in and out of her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Emberpaw began moaning in pleasure as Tiger's tongue pumped in and out of her. This wasn't so bad after all. Emberpaw reached her climax and yowled out in pleasure, screaming out Tiger's name. The brown tom eagerly drank up her juices, smiling at her when she turned to look at her.

"Told you that you'd like it," Tiger meowed triumphantly. "This next part... well, you won't like at first. Sorry." Before Emberpaw had a chance to process his words, Tiger mounted her and thrust into her. Emberpaw cried out in pain. Tiger, feeling bad, pumped in and out of her gently at first, but then he couldn't take it anymore and began pumping into her harder. The she-cat whimpered in pain, wishing more than ever that she was back at home, safe within her clan. But then the pain began to fade, and she began to feel pleasure.

Tiger thrust into her faster and harder than before, causing her to scream in pleasure with each thrust. Even though his huge cock was tearing the walls of her small, tight pussy, she felt pleasure. She reached her climax, and so did he. They both screamed out at the same time. Tiger pulled out of her, and they laid down together. Tiger gave her a content smile.

"Not so bad, right? I enjoyed it," Tiger said to her.

"I guess not," Emberpaw replied. It had been nice, but the pain at the beginning had been almost unbearable. She was several moons younger than him, so it hurt her more than it hurt those other apprentices. But she was lucky that Tiger was nice-ish. Still, she wanted to be back home, where she belonged.

xxxxheylookanotherlinebreak!xxxx

Falconpaw watched as his sweet sister was led away by Shadow, and he hated himself. He hated himself for not being able to protect his innocent sister. He wished that his brother were here, Nightpaw would definitely be able to stop them from hurting Rainpaw. But Falconpaw just wasn't strong enough. No, he didn't get the strength that StoneClan cats have. Instead he just got his mother's agility and speed. So now his sister was going to be hurt, because he couldn't protect her.

Falconpaw and his siblings were very close, probably because they were half-clan cats, so they felt like they needed each other. Of course, the whole clan thought they were rogue kits, but when they turned six moons, they were told the truth: that their parents were Cherrysong and Darkclaw. After learning that, the three siblings vowed to stick together and protect each other, no matter what. But Falconpaw was failing his sister.

_I'm so sorry, Rainpaw. I wish I could protect you._ Maybe this was why Leafpaw hadn't wanted him. Because Falconpaw wasn't strong enough. He was very smart, but not strong. Falconpaw had strong feelings for Leafpaw. He thought that she was the most beautiful and amazing cat in the world. She had perfect, brown tabby fur, with a white chest, and beautiful green eyes. She was so amazing, and apparently too amazing for him.

Next that StoneClan cat, Emberpaw, was led away by Tiger. Then Claw chose Rosepaw. Falconpaw hoped his cousin would be okay. But she was strong, so much stronger than Rainpaw. He knew that Rosepaw could handle this.

Falconpaw realized that it was just him, Cinder, and Skypaw. He looked questioningly at Darkfang.

"Hmm, Beaverfoot, take Cinder and put her with the other slaves," Darkfang commanded. Beaverfoot did as he was told, leading Cinder away from them. Darkfang turned back to the two apprentices. "Falconpaw, you are going to experience what we experience everyday. You have to have sex with Skypaw."

"I don't want to!" Falconpaw meowed, frowning. Darkfang snarled at him, and Falconpaw backed up a bit. He really didn't have a choice. "Fine, I'll do it."

Falconpaw had never mated with a cat before, and he realized he wasn't sure exactly what to do. But he knew the basics, so he would go from there. He looked at Skypaw. She was a black she-cat, with a white mark on her chest, and blue eyes. She reminded him of Rosepaw. Falconpaw mounted her, grasping her scruff gently in his mouth.

Then he gently thrust into her. Skypaw moaned, it was a mix between pain and pleasure. "Please, just fuck me," Skypaw meowed. Falconpaw obliged. He began pumping in and out of her, grunting in pleasure. This was amazing! He loved the feeling of his dick inside of her tight pussy. He began thrusting faster and harder, his cock going deep inside of her. Skypaw was crying out, her blue eyes filled with lust. She reached her climax, and her pussy clenched around his dick, causing him to reach his peak. He spilled his seed into her, enjoying the feeling of pleasure. Falconpaw pulled himself out of her, feeling amazed. It felt like a whole new world had been opened up to him.

"Flash, take Skypaw to the den," Darkfang ordered. Flash came out of nowhere, herding the trembling she-cat away from them. Darkfang turned back to Falconpaw. "Falconpaw, I'm offering you the chance to join DarkClan. You'll have to train for a couple more moons, but once you reach your 12th moon, you can fuck whenever you want."

Falconpaw thought about it. He had a feeling if he said no that he would be killed. Plus, what he had just experienced was so amazing. He needed to feel it again. If he joined DarkClan, he could be able to fuck all the time.

"Yes, I'll join," Falconpaw agreed.

"Very good. Skull! Take Falconpaw to the apprentices' den," Darkfang said. A white tom with black stripes stepped forward.

"Follow me," the tom, Skull, commanded. Falconpaw nodded and followed the older cat, feeling excited at the thought of his new life.

xxxxlinebreaksarecool,right?xxxx

Two identical she-cats were napping, curled up against each other. They both had black fur, white chests, white paws, and a white tail tip. They were both rather small in size, they looked a moon or two younger than they really were. One of their denmates, a snow white tom with blazing red eyes, was sitting in his nest, grooming his fur.

The she-cats were woken up when two more cats came into the den. Their eyes were the only thing that made them look different. One had beautiful amber eyes that were almost orange in color, while the other had mysterious blue-green eyes.

"Alice, Kaiko, Cael, meet your new denmate, Falconpaw," meowed Skull, one of the warriors. Falconpaw stepped forward, looking a bit wary. "Well, have fun getting to know each other." Skull left the den.

"Hello, I'm Falconpaw. I was from MeadowClan, but I'm going to be a part of DarkClan now," Falconpaw meowed.

"I'm Cael, I'm gonna be in charge of this den now that Claw and the others are warriors," the white tom bragged, arrogance shining in his red eyes. The she-cats rolled their eyes.

"Don't listen to Cael, he's full of crap. I'm Alice, and I think you smell weird," the she-cat with blue-green eyes said, looking disinterested.

"Oh shut up, Alice. You're such a bitch," Cael meowed, glaring at his denmate. '

The other she-cat spoke up, in a calmer voice. "Hello, Falconpaw, I'm Kaiko. I'm Alice's sister."

"Um, well, it's nice to meet you guys, I guess?" Falconpaw said, looking unsure. Alice smirked at him, Kaiko blinked at him, and Cael nodded at him.

"Well, nice chatting with ya, but I'm gonna go find Torri," Cael said. The white tom stood up and sauntered out of the den, looking confident. Well, at least he wasn't sure like Alice.

"Who's Torri?" Falconpaw asked the two sisters.

"Torri is his brother, who's just as annoying as he is," Alice replied, yawning. Falconpaw just nodded. "You can pick any of the empty nests."

Falconpaw settled into one, though he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Suddenly he thought of his sister. He had been too worried about himself to even think about poor Rainpaw! She was going to have to be a slave, unless he could think of some way to get her out of it...

xxxxlet'smakealinebreakagain~xxxx

Darkfang watched as his sons and Tiger came back with their she-cats. The she-cats looked tired but satisfied. Rosepaw was holding her head up high as she followed Claw. The toms and she-cats sat down in front of them.

"Well done, Claw, Shadow, and Tiger. You three are now official warriors of DarkClan," Darkfang announced. Their eyes all glowed with pride. Darkfang turned to the she-cats. "Rosepaw, I've noticed how strong and cold you are. I am offering you a position in DarkClan. Do you want to train as an apprentice?"

Rosepaw looked surprised, then she nodded. "Yes, I would. I won't be able to take over MeadowClan like I wanted, but that's alright."

Claw looked shocked, then angry. "Father, you're letting _her_ join? Why?"

"Because she will make a great warrior someday. Claw, I don't know why you dislike her, but she's a part of this clan now," Darkfang meowed. Then he turned to the other two she-cats. "You two will be slaves. Shadow, take them away."

Shadow nodded, and then led Rainpaw and Emberpaw to the slaves' den. But then Falconpaw came out of the apprentices' den, saying, "Wait!"

"Yes, Falconpaw?" Darkfang asked, looking curious though irritated.

"My sister and I, well, our parents are both medicine cats. Rainpaw knows all of the herbs, and DarkClan doesn't have a medicine cat. Let her be your medicine cat!" Falconpaw begged. Darkfang thought about it. The clan could use a medicine cat. If they ever wanted to battle the clans, they would need someone to heal their wounded cats.

"Very well then. Rainpaw, you will be the medicine cat. For now you'll sleep in the apprentices' den," Darkfang meowed. The gray she-cat nodded, meowing her thanks. "You're all dismissed."

Darkfang decided that today had been an interesting day. He wondered what would be in store for his clan.


End file.
